Schwarzfrost
| Lage = | WoWPedia = Ebonchill, Greatstaff of Alodi | Weiterführende Links = }} Schwarzfrost, Großstab von Alodi ist, wie der Name andeutet, der Stab Alodis. Hintergrund Alodi Die Geschichte von Schwarzfrost beginnt mit einem Halbelfenmagier namens Alodi. Auch wenn er den Stab nicht mit eigenen Händen erschuf, machte er ihn zu der legendären Waffe, als die er nun bekannt ist. Alodi kannte nie seine wahren Eltern. Er wuchs von klein an in einem Waisenhaus für magisch begabte Kinder in Dalaran auf. Die einzige Verbindung zu seinen Eltern war Schwarzfrost, denn diesen hinterließen sie gemeinsam mit ihm an der Schule. Mit der Zeit wurde der Waisenjunge zum ersten Wächter von Tirisfal und damit zu einem der mächtigsten Magier, die es je gab.Schwarzfrost, Teil 1 Während Alodis Zeit als Wächter nutzte er Schwarzfrost, um jeden Dämon zu jagen, der sich in den Landen von Azeroth herumtrieb. Viele Aufzeichnungen berichten von grausamen Eisstürmen, mit denen er seine Feinde überwältigte, oder davon, wie er die Agenten der Legion in massiven Eisblöcken einsperrte, bevor er sie aus der Welt verbannte. Gegen Ende von Alodis einhundert Dienstjahren als Wächter befasste er sich zunehmend mit seinen Lehrlingen. Er erklärte und übte die Wege des Arkanen mit vielen jungen Magiern. Sie waren zur Familie geworden, die er nie gehabt hatte, und er behandelte sie alle wie seine eigenen Söhne und Töchter. Alodi entschied sich, Schwarzfrost einem seiner erfahrenen Lehrlinge zu vermachen. Doch dafür wählte er nicht den Mächtigsten. Für Alodi waren andere Werte wie Mitgefühl, Weisheit und Kameradschaft bedeutender. Nach langem Grübeln überließ er den Großstab dem Lehrling, in dem er am meisten dieser Werte erkannte. Und so begann die Tradition, Schwarzfrost zu vererben, die über Jahrtausende hinweg fortgeführt wurde.Schwarzfrost, Teil 4 Tarthen Ein Mitglied der Tirisgarde war der vielversprechende, aber auch arrogante Zauberwirker namens Tarthen. Sein alternder Meister hatte vor langer Zeit Schwarzfrost geerbt und dachte darüber nach, wer ihn als Nächstes erhalten sollte. Tarthen war fest davon überzeugt, dass er den Großstab erhalten würde. Mit seinem Potenzial und seiner puren Macht stellte er die anderen Lehrlinge in den Schatten. Doch diese Dinge waren Tarthens Meister nicht besonders wichtig. Am Tage der Zeremonie überließ der alternde Magier deshalb Schwarzfrost einem anderen Lehrling, der vielmehr die Qualitäten des Mitgefühls, der Weisheit und der Kameradschaft verkörperte.Schwarzfrost, Teil 5 Nachdem sein Meister Schwarzfrost an einen anderen Lehrling weitergegeben hatte, war Tarthen von Wut und Verbitterung erfüllt. Er empfand es als Unrecht und war fest entschlossen, sich zu beweisen. Tarthen stahl Schwarzfrost von seinem Besitzer und vertuschte die Beweise seines Verbrechens sorgfältig. Heimlich übte er mit dem Großstab und lernte, dessen außergewöhnliche Energien zu nutzen. Nur wenige seiner treuesten Verbündeten in der Tirisgarde wussten von dem Diebstahl. Nur sie sahen, wie er die Magie von Schwarzfrost seinem Willen unterwarf, und waren von seiner Macht beeindruckt. Als er überzeugt war, dass er Schwarzfrost meisterhaft beherrschte, machte Tarthen sich auf den Weg. Er würde vollbringen, was bisher keiner der Tirisgarde geschafft hatte. Er würde Aegwynn bezwingen und seinen Namen damit in die Geschichte eingehen lassen.Schwarzfrost, Teil 6 Der Stab wurde anschließend seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückgegeben und die Tradition der Weitergabe wurde fortgesetzt.Schwarzfrost, Teil 8 Arrexis Als Schwarzfrost an Arrexis weitergegeben wurde, entschloss er sich, den Großstab lieber zu erforschen, als ihn in den Kampf zu tragen. Arrexis kannte die Geschichte und das tödliche Potenzial der Waffe sehr gut und liebte nichts mehr, als sich in seine persönlichen Archive einzuschließen und sich in uralte Folianten und Schriftrollen zu vertiefen. Seine Untersuchungen führten Arrexis zu dem Schluss, dass er Schwarzfrost als Katalysator nutzen konnte, um viele mächtige Zauber zu wirken, zu denen gewöhnlich nur ein Wächter fähig gewesen wäre. Mit der Zeit machte er die Energien der Waffe nutzbar und erforschte damit neue Arten des Zauberschutzes. Für seine Studien sammelte Arrexis seine Lehrlinge und gründete ein Forschungslager in der Nähe von Medivhs Heimstatt, dem Turm Karazhan. Das Gebäude stand auf einem Nexus mächtiger Leylinien und gelegentlich verzerrten die durch Karazhan fließenden Energien die Realität vor Ort. Arrexis und seine Anhänger experimentierten mit der Schutzmagie um Karazhan herum und versuchten, die merkwürdigen Mächte des Turms zu neutralisieren. Die Aufzeichnungen deuten an, dass der Wächter Medivh die Magier zu dieser Zeit besuchte und ihnen seinen Rat bot. Er schlug vor, dass Arrexis seine Schutzzauber auf neue Art verwenden könnte, um so die Dämonen daran zu hindern, in die Welt zu dringen. Einige Mitglieder des Rates von Tirisfal waren misstrauisch, doch Arrexis war es nicht. Er freute sich über Medivhs Unterstützung. Diese Gutgläubigkeit führte zu seinem Untergang.Schwarzfrost, Teil 10 Niemand weiß genau, was Medivh tat, als er Arrexis besuchte. Die Einzelheiten sind in Geheimnisse und Gerüchte gehüllt. Einigen Gerüchten zufolge veränderte der Wächter Schwarzfrost dahingehend, dass er die Schutzzauber von Arrexis stören und den ehrwürdigen Magier vernichten würde. Was es auch war, man weiß, dass Arrexis auf Medivhs Rat hörte. Der alternde Magier und seine Anhänger führten ein großes Ritual aus, um den Bereich vor dämonischen Übergriffen zu schützen. Der Zauber sollte nur ein Test sein, doch er hatte katastrophale Folgen. Als die Magier mit dem Zauberwirken begannen, öffneten sie ungewollt einen Pfad zwischen Azeroth und dem Reich der Dämonen, dem Wirbelnden Nether. Arrexis und all seine Anhänger wurden durch das Tor gezerrt und niemand hat je wieder von ihnen gehört. Ein Bericht behauptet, dass sich eine Gruppe Dämonen im Wirbelnden Nether auf die schockierten Magier stürzte und sie alle niedermetzelte. Die Dämonen wurden von einem Eredar angeführt, den sie Balaadur nannten. Er nahm Schwarzfrost als Trophäe seines blutigen Sieges an sich und die Tradition der Weitergabe des Großstabs vom Meister an den Lehrling ging mit Arrexis und seinem unglückseligen Schützling zugrunde.Schwarzfrost, Teil 11 Die Wiederbeschaffung von Schwarzfrost Im Zuge der Wiederauferstehung der Tirisgarde untersuchte Meryl Teufelssturm den Verbleib von Schwarzfrost. Nach einigen Nachforschungen über Arrexis' unglückselige Forschungsexpedition führte die Spur über Faronaar in den Wirbelnden Nether. Balaadur konnte dingfest gemacht werden und der Stab wurde zur Halle des Wächters zurückgebracht. Anmerkungen Kategorie:Artefaktwaffen Kategorie:Arkane Magie Kategorie:Magier